


What Do You Think Jonny Is?

by KoreArabin



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014) - sort of
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Ejaculation, Frottage, Humiliation, Leashes, Leather, Lube, M/M, Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: He wouldn't let me tug on his leash and drag him upwards, manoeuvring him to straddle my leather booted shin, making him whimper as I press up hard against his cock, rocking slightly so that he knows what to do.  Jonny moans, deliciously, as he begins to stiffen at the uncomfortable combination of slide and chafe.





	1. Chapter 1

What do you think Jonny is?

I'll tell you what he is tonight. Tonight, he's kneeling quietly at my feet, wrists bound in the small of his back, his dinky little collar buckled tight around his neck, his leash taut, twisted in my fist. 

But, first - mmm - okey cokey. Oh. That's _really_ opened me up.

Of course, if sleek, _sweaty_ little Jonny didn’t want this, he wouldn’t be here, would he? He wouldn't be spreading his legs for me, tilting his pert little arse upwards to let me see the slick wetness dripping over his balls and down his thighs? The sticky, gleaming lube leaking around the thick plug I forced him to take up the arse only a couple of hours ago?

He wouldn't let me tug on his leash and drag him upwards, manoeuvring him to straddle my leather booted shin, making him whimper as I press up hard against his cock, rocking slightly so that he knows what to do. Jonny moans, deliciously, as he begins to stiffen at the uncomfortable combination of slide and chafe.

“Come on, Jonny.”

I shouldn't taunt him, he's so desperate to please, but it just makes him harder still. My sweating, panting little Jonny rubs himself against my boot, trying to control himself in an attempt to maintain some semblance of dignity. But the leather is soon slick and slippery with Jonny's excitement, and his thrusts become increasingly desperate. 

As I pull his head back with repeated jerks of the leash, I know that Jonny knows that, despite his deference to me, humiliatingly, he's humping my leg like a dog. 

"Come on, Jonny. Come for me."

And he does.

You see, Jonny's whatever I want him to be.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you think Jonny is?

I'll tell you what he is tonight. Tonight, he's laid back on my bed, his legs bent and feet planted wide apart, his dinky little collar buckled tight around his neck, the leash held between his teeth. 

But, first - mmm - okey cokey. Oh. That's _really_ opened me up.

"Jonny" I say. "Jonny, get yourself ready, you delicious little sausage."

Gorgeous, _sweaty_ little Jonny blushes, adorably, fumbling for the pot of lube beside him on the bed. He takes a large dollop of it and tilts his arse upwards.

"No, Jonny. Not like that. Pull your legs up. Higher. I want to see you."

Darling little Jonny brings his knees up to his chest and props a pillow under his bottom, reaching down between his legs and smearing the greasy lube over his entrance. He looks to me for permission, cognisant of the fact that he belongs to me, utterly. He mustn't touch himself intimately without my express consent. I nod, smiling, and he begins to work the lube into his arse.

I deliberate over the items laid out on the bedside table. A couple of dildoes, a flared butt plug, a quantity of root vegetables, and a butternut squash. The choice is made for me. I hand Jonny the squash.

"You have five minutes to get that inside you as far as possible."

I stroke his sweaty neck.

"And then you'll get on the floor, crawl over to me and kiss my feet in gratitude."

Jonny moans and the lube makes loud, humiliatingly filthy, squishing sounds as he begins the laborious task of working the squash into his arse.

I don't bother to tell him I've decided he'll be a human spinning top for my amusement later.

You see, Jonny's whatever I want him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

What do you think Jonny is?

This evening Jonny’s kneeling before me, his dinky collar buckled tight around his neck, holding his leash up to me like an offering.

But, first - mmm - okey cokey. Oh. That's _really_ opened me up.

“Jonny,” I say. “Jonny. Have you been a naughty little boy?”

Jonny nods, his lower lip trembling and a fat tear sparkling on the long sable lashes of his left eye, ready to fall on to his glistening chest.

“Tell me what you did, Jonny.”

The tear falls, and then another, trickling down his pectoral muscle to coalesce around his nipple. I’m tempted to lick them away. I’m tempted to bite him and savour the salt of the tears and the copper of his blood and his moans of pain, but I’ll resist temptation. For the time being.

“ _Jonny_.”

His voice is a whisper. “I – I touched my c-cock without permission.”

I stroke the side of his neck soothingly. “I see. What should I do about that, Jonny?”

Jonny looks at the floor. “You – I think – I think you should punish me.”

“Good boy. How do you think I should do that?”

“I – I don’t know…” His voice trails away.

“I’ll give you a choice. You can spend an hour in the corner, facing the wall, or you can receive a spanking. Either way, your hands will be tied behind your back for the foreseeable future, so you’re not tempted to touch yourself again without permission. So, what will it be, Jonny?”

I know that he’ll choose the spanking; although it’ll be painful and I’ll leave him bruised and hurting, my delightful little Jonny can’t bear to be put in the corner and ignored.

“The spanking.” I raise an eyebrow.

“The spanking – please. Please spank me, Sir. Please.”

“Turn around.” I unclip the leash from his collar and bind his wrists tightly, then drag his cycle shorts down to his knees.

“Over my lap – arse up.”

I squeeze the pale, deliciously plump little buttocks. I’ll bite these later too, as well as his nipples. Later, when I’ve reduced him to a bruised and battered, sniffling, snotty little mess. And once I’ve added a few bloodied lovebites to his nosy little nipples and his plump, glowing arse, I’ll bend him over and fuck him ‘til he screams. Who knows, if I’m feeling suitably benevolent, I may even let him come.

You see, Jonny's whatever I want him to be.


End file.
